lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki's New Neighbors
"Rafiki's New Neighbors" is the eighth episode of Season 2 of The Lion Guard. It aired on September 22, 2017. Plot Near Pride Rock, the Lion Guard struggles to put out a brush fire. Together, they manage to dig trenches around the fire, effectively ending the danger, but the commotion frightens a herd of zebras into stampeding across the grasslands. With Kion in the lead, the Lion Guard races off to avert the danger. Meanwhile, Rafiki teaches his young apprentice, Makini, to draw paintings according to the whispers of the Great Kings of the Past. In the midst of their lesson, the mandrills are interrupted by a trio of young animals: Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha, who declare that they want to live with Rafiki at his tree. Though Rafiki is hesitant to accept them, he eventually gives in to their pleas and allows them to stay. Across the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard rushes to calm the zebras down. Once the herd slows, Ono learns from the lead zebra, Thurston, that dry lightning had caused the brush fire. After the rescue, the Lion Guard notices Rafiki meditating in a nearby tree. They question him as to why he is not training Makini, and he admits that he is trying to escape his noisy new neighbors. Kion wonders why three young animals would be on their own, and Rafiki suggests that the Lion Guard return them to their own kind. With Rafiki in the lead, the Lion Guard ventures to Rafiki's tree, where they find Makini having a bug-eating competition with Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha. The team breaks up the commotion, and Kion questions the three young animals as to why they are not with their herds. The three admit that they are outcasts, but Rafiki insists that they must return to their families, for it is part of their duty to the Circle of Life. Seeing the importance of Rafiki's words, the three young animals agree to return to their herds. Beshte and Ono escort Furaha back to his troop, where he receives a lukewarm welcome from his leader, Tumbili. Fuli brings Mzaha back to Bupu, who is at first reluctant to receive him into the herd, but eventually gives in when Fuli asks politely. Finally, Kion and Bunga accompany Chama back to his herd, where the herd's leader, Ma Tembo, explains that Chama is a disruption to the other elephants. Kion encourages Ma Tembo to give Chama another chance, and she begrudgingly agrees. At Pride Rock, the Lion Guard regroups and expresses relief that the three young animals are back with their herds. No sooner have they done this when Kion spots a dry lightning storm in the distance and orders his team to protect any nearby Pride Landers. Ono suggests that they clear the watering holes first, and the Lion Guard sets off to avert the danger. Meanwhile, Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha are unable to fit in with their herds and meet up away from their respective kinds. They romp around the Pride Lands, playing together, until they decide to return to Rafiki's tree. There, they disrupt yet another lesson from Rafiki, who orders them to return to their herds and leave Makini to her training. Reluctantly, the three agree and leave the mandrills to their work. Across the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard attempts to save a pair of hippopotamuses and Zito the elephant from dry lightning. As the team begins to lead their charges away from the watering hole, dry lightning strikes, trapping the animals in a ring of fire. Zito attempts to spray the fire out, but to no avail. Sparks from the flames begin to drift across the savanna, igniting the grass beneath Rafiki's tree. Makini and Rafiki notice the danger too late and find themselves trapped on a branch high above the fire. Ono happens to notice the danger and warns Kion of the situation. Before the Lion Guard can reach Rafiki's tree, however, Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha arrive and lead the mandrills to safety. They then begin to put out the fire themselves. In the meantime, Beshte pushes a boulder into the flames, allowing his teammates and their charges to safely cross the ring of fire. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to put out the fire, and the Pride Landers thank him for saving them. With their charges safe, the Lion Guard takes off to save Makini and Rafiki, only to find that Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha are battling the fire themselves. The Lion Guard joins in, and together, the two groups put out the fire. Rafiki thanks them profusely for their help and, as a token of thanks, offers Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha a home at his tree. The three are honored by Rafiki's offer, but admit that they have found a new home near Big Springs for their family. That night, Makini paints for the royal family, much to the awe of her audience. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Rob Lowe as Simba * Khary Payton as Rafiki Guest Starring * Landry Bender as Makini * Michael Dorn as Bupu * Jacob Bertrand as Chama * Cade Sutton as Mzaha * Mekai Curtis as Furaha * Nick Watt as Zito * Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo * Ace Gibson as Tumbili Appearances Media Lion_Guard_Swept_Away,_Rafiki%27s_New_Neighbors_previews|A preview for "Rafiki's New Neighbors" The Lion Guard - Rafiki's New Neighbors (Promo)|A preview for "Rafiki's New Neighbors" Lion_Guard_Meet_Chama,_Mzaha_%26_Furaha!_Rafiki%27s_New_Neighbors_HD_Clip|Rafiki and Makini meet their new neighbors The_Lion_Guard_Three_of_a_Kind_song_(with_lyrics)_Rafiki%27s_New_Neighbors|The "Three of a Kind" musical sequence Lion_Guard_Saving_Rafiki%27s_Tree!_Rafiki%27s_New_Neighbors_HD_Clip|The Lion Guard saves Rafiki's tree References Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion Guard: Season 2